Omega Series JJK's Case : Heat!
by Celestaeal
Summary: Jungkook akhirnya mendapat heat pertamanya! Seharusnya, Kim Taehyung menemaninya. Tolong diperhatikan-seharusnya! M Rated! Werepeople!AU ABO!AU Taehyung x Jungkook / Vkook / Taekook / BTS


**WARN! M Rated. Saya tidak menanggung akibat jika anda memutuskan membaca fanfic ini lebih lanjut. Jika tidak suka silahkan keluar dari laman ini. Tidak menerima bash karena unsur enaena tidak berfaedah ini hehe. Kritik dan Saran sangat membantu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Another WARN! Werepeople!AU with Rabbit!Kook and Lion!Tae**

 **PS : Doctor!Taehyung and Student!Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook merasa semakin mesum akhir-akhir ini.

Selama beberapa hari terakhir ini dia selalu gelisah saat memandang _alpha_ nya―Kim Taehyung. Gambaran-gambaran tak senonoh memenuhi otaknya setiap melihat kekasihnya. Aneh karena sejak _coming of age_ nya tahun lalu dia tinggal bersama dengan kekasihnya dan hal ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Seperti sekarang.

Kim Taehyung yang duduk di depannya dan dengan tenang memakan sarapan paginya―pancake dengan sirup madu dan mentega di atasnya dan susu putih.

Jungkook meneguk ludah kasar saat Taehyung melahap sepotong pancake dan menjilat bibirnya yang tersisa sirup madu. Pemandangan biasa. Tapi menjadi tidak biasa karena pikiran-pikiran kotor mulai memenuhi benak Jungkook membuat duduknya tidak nyaman. Dia berusaha mati-matian menahan rona merah menjalari pipinya dengan memalingkan wajahnya kemanapun asal bukan Taehyung.

―Heol, padahal Kim Taehyung sudah terlalu sering menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang merupakan kebiasaan lelaki itu tapi kenapa baru sekarang Jeon Jungkook merasa itu terlalu erotis?

Terkutuklah Jeon Jungkook dan pikiran kotornya.

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook mengerjap membuyarkan lamunan separuh kotornya.

"Y―ya, hyung?"

Sial. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba gugup.

"Aku berangkat dulu ke rumah sakit. Kau yakin tidak mau kuantar?"

Taehyung mengambil _snelli_ nya, menyampirkan ke lengan yang menenteng tas kerjanya.

"Tidak usah, hyung. Nanti aku bawa mobil sendiri."

Taehyung jelas menatap Jungkook penuh keraguan, tapi cowok itu tersenyum manis membuat gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan menyembul keluar membuat Taehyung mendekat dan mengusak rambutnya menahan gemas.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, _bunny_." Taehyung mencubit pipi gembil Jungkook. "Titip salam ke Wonwoo, ya?"

Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan dan telinganya memerah saat Taehyung mengecup pelipisnya sayang sebelum pergi keluar.

"Jangan lupa habiskan makanmu, Sayang." seru Taehyung terakhir kali sebelum benar-benar keluar dari apartemen meninggalkan Jungkook yang terduduk di ruang makan dengan pancake yang masih tersisa separuh di hadapannya.

"Eish―"

Jungkook mengumpat pelan saat dirasanya Taehyung sudah benar-benar pergi. Dia menunduk, menatap nanar bagian depan celananya yang menggembung.

"Sepertinya aku harus mandi lagi."

.

* * *

 **Omega Series**

 **Jeon Jungkook Case : Heat?!**

 **Werepeople!AU mix ABO!AU**

 **celestaeal**

* * *

.

Jeon Wonwoo memain-mainkan sedotan jusnya sambil menatap geli Jeon Jungkook.

"Ah… sudah saatnya ya. Akhirnya, adikku sudah besar."

Jungkook hendak mengambil cookies di meja terhenti dan memandang kakaknya sengit dengan muka merona separuh kesal. Jungkook jauh-jauh berkunjung ke rumah kakaknya untuk menceritakan masalahnya, berakhir diledek kakaknya di meja makan.

"Hyungg." Rengeknya pelan.

Wonwoo mengulum senyum berusaha menahan tawa. Jungkook sangat menggemaskan saat merengek.

"Iya, iya. Hyung tidak menggodamu lagi." Wonwoo melirik sekilas jam dinding. Hampir jam 12.

"Tapi, serius. Kau harusnya mendengarkan dengan baik saat mama menceritakan soal _heat_. Bukannya kabur berkencan dengan kekasihmu." Wonwoo mendesah lirih. Hapal benar kelakuan adik kecilnya yang selalu kabur saat ibu mereka menceritakan _heat_ dan segala tetek bengek _omega_ lainnya pada kakak beradik Jeon.

"Aku geli, hyung. Lagipula aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mendengarnya." Bela Jungkook sebal.

Wonwoo menyentil dahi adiknya keras. "Dan sekarang kau kebingungan karena ulah bodohmu, hum?"

Jungkook mengaduh keras tapi tidak bisa membalas perkataan kakaknya karena hal itu benar.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak sakit keras atau apa. Sekarang kau sedang _pre-heat_ , Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook terdiam bengong mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. "Apa― _heat_?"

" _Pre-heat_. Wajar kalau kau merasa aneh. Nanti saat kau sudah _inheat_ kau akan merasa terangsang dan secara alamiah tubuhmu akan mengeluarkan lubrikasi."

Jungkook memandang bengong berusaha mencerna perkataan Wonwoo. Sementara Wonwoo mendecak sebal.

"Intinya. Tubuhmu sekarang mempersiapkan diri untuk _heat._ Kau tau _heat,_ kan?" tanya Wonwoo. Sanksi adiknya tahu soal _heat_ karena pengetahuan minim Jungkook soal _omega_.

"Tahu dong, hyung. Aku nggak bego-bego amat." Jungkook mencebik sebal.

"Tapi hyung―bukannya _heat_ saat 25 tahun, hyung? Seokjin hyung _heat_ pertama umur 25."

Bodoh. Jeon Jungkook memang bodoh. Dan Jeon Wonwoo menahan hasrat memukul sayang kepala adiknya yang bodoh.

"Tentu saja, bocah. Seokjin hyung itu serigala dan serigala memang _heat_ umur 25. Sedangkan kau? Kau lupa kau spesies apa, huh?"

Wonwoo mencubit pipi Jungkook keras. Tidak tahan melihat kepolosan―menyerempet bodoh―Jungkook.

"Adu―duh! Kelinci! Kelinci, hyung!"

"Kau ingat aku _heat_ pertama umur berapa?" tanya Wonwoo.

Jungkook mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di meja. "Dua puluh?"

"Dua puluh satu umur korea. Tapi _heat_ pertama hyung 21 lebih 5 bulan." Koreksi Wonwoo.

Jungkook memandang Wonwoo kagum, "Wow. Kau menghapalkannya, hyung!" serunya.

Wonwoo memutar matanya malas, "Tentu. _Heat_ pertama itu momen penting, kelinci gendut."

"Jangan menghinaku, hyung!"

"Kau memang kelinci dan kau gendut."

"Aku memang kelinci tapi aku tidak gendut." Bela Jungkook. Wonwoo tertawa kecil.

"Adalagi yang mau ditanyakan?" Wonwoo kembali melirik jam dinding.

"Jadi.. aku normal, kan?" bisik Jungkook.

Wonwoo tergelak mendengarnya. "Tentu. Semua _omega_ mengalami hal yang sama. Jadi kalau aku tidak salah hitung, kau mendekati _heat_ pertamamu beberapa hari lagi."

"Tpi aku baru saja 21." Gumam Jungkook pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Setiap _omega_ berbeda."

"Anu―apa rasanya sakit?" cicit Jungkook.

Wonwoo mengulum senyum geli dan mengelus rambut Jungkook sayang. "Tidak. Enak kok, tenang saja." Wonwoo nyengir saat Jungkook merona samar. "Tenang, kau sudah punya _alpha_ dan aku yakin Taehyung dengan senang hati akan membantumu. Kau sudah memberitahu Taehyung?"

Jungkook merona sampai ke telinga dan menggeleng. "Belum, hyung. Takut."

"Kenapa takut? Kau sudah punya _alpha_ dan tentu kau harus bersamanya kalau tidak mau _heat_ mu menyakitkan. Apalagi ini _heat_ pertamamu."

"Aku―aku takut memberitahu Tae Hyungie. Tae Hyung sedang sibuk di rumah sakit dan aku tidak mau mengganggu, lagipula aku malu mengatakannya." Cicit Jungkook lemah.

Wonwoo menepuk pundak Jungkook menenangkan adik kecilnya.

"Dokter memang selalu sibuk. Kau harus memberitahu Taehyung secepatnya sebelum kau _heat_ duluan dan kau harus minta Taehyung menemanimu saat _heat._ Kalau Taehyung menolak kau harus memaksa sampai dia mau. Mengerti?"

Jungkook mengangguk dan beranjak berdiri untuk memeluk Wonwoo erat. "Terimakasih hyung." Katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung kakaknya yang lebih kecil.

Wonwoo tertawa. Gemas dengan ulah kekanakan Jungkook. "Nah, sekarang kau pulang ya. Mingyu pulang jam 1 dan hyung tidak mau kalian bertengkar lagi tiap bertemu."

Wonwoo melepas paksa pelukan Jungkook membuat cowok itu berdecak sebal. "Kenapa Wonwoo hyung mau punya _alpha_ seperti Mingyu? Dia anjing nakal!" gerutu Jungkook.

Wonwoo tergelak sambil mengantar Jungkook keluar. "Dasar nakal. Dia kakak iparmu meski dia anjing nakal."

Jungkook mendengus dan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di pekarang rumah Wonwoo. Jungkook melambaikan tangan ceria berpamitan.

"Oh ya, Jungkook?"

Jungkook menoleh sebelum bersiap pergi. "Ya, hyung?"

"Hyung lupa mengingatkan sebelumnya, nafsu kelinci itu besar jadi kau harus menahannya agar Taehyung tidak kewalahan, oke?"

Wonwoo melambaikan tangan dengan senyum manis sebelum memasuki rumah meninggalkan Jungkook yang bengong.

.

.

.

Taehyung memasuki ruang istirahat setelah memeriksa pasiennya yang terakhir. Dia meregangkan tubuh begitu lelah. Dia melirik jam dinding. 12.50. Jam makan siang hampir selesai.

"Yo, Tae! Mau ke kantin?"

Taehyung menoleh, rekan kerjanya―Jung Hoseok melambai dari pintu.

"Tidak, hyung. Aku sudah janji makan siang dengan Seokjin hyung." Balas Taehyung dengan cengiran lebarnya. Hoseok mengerutkan kening mendengarnya.

"Apa ini? Hanya kau saja? Seokjin hyung pilih kasih tidak mengajakku juga?"

Taehyung tertawa dan mengangkat tangan dengan kedua jari teracung membentuk V sign. "Seokjin hyung yang janji karena aku menggantikan _shift_ Namjoon hyung kemarin. Jadi, jangan marah padaku."

Hoseok mulai mengomel dan berdecak sebal namun sedetik kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Oh―Seokmin-a, mau ke kantin?"

Taehyung meringis melihat duo 'matahari' yang kini berjalan beriringan menuju kantin dengan senyum lebar di wajah mereka dan beranjak pergi menuju bagian bedah tempat ruangan Kim Namjoon.

.

.

.

"Hyung?"

Taehyung melongokkan kepala ke ruangan Namjoon.

"Masuk, Tae."

Taehyung nyengir lebar melihat Seokjin dan Namjoon yang duduk di sofa ruangannya sambil memakan bekal miliknya. Matanya berbinar saat melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak bekalnya, "Horee―daging!" serunya antusias. Taehyung meletakkan ponselnya di meja sebelum menerima sendok yang disodorkan Seokjin dan mulai memakan jatah bekalnya.

"Maaf hyung makan duluan, Namjoonie sudah terlalu lapar." Kata Seokjin.

"Tidak apa kok, hyung." Taehyung nyengir lebar dan mulai menyantap bekalnya.

"Apa kabar Jungkook?" tanya Seokjin.

"Baik, hyung. Tetap gembul seperti biasa." Seokjin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Oh ya, Namjoon hyung. Apa pasien Lee jadi operasi besok?" tanya Taehyung dengan mulut penuh.

"Ya, keluarganya sudah setuju untuk mengoperasinya." Jawab Namjoon.

Seokjin menggerutu sebal. "Kalian ini! Berhenti dulu mengurus pekerjaan, lanjutkan makan kalian."

Taehyung tertawa melihat Namjoon mengecup pipi Seokjin cepat membuat laki-laki itu malu dan mencubit pinggang Namjoon gemas.

"Tae, ponselmu―" Celetuk Namjoon.

Taehyung menyuap sesendok penuh nasi sebelum mengambil ponselnya yang menyala. Taehyung mengerutkan kening melihat _pop-up_ Wonwoo mengiriminya pesan.

Tumben sekali.

Taehyung membuka pesannya dan dahinya berkerut serentetan link, dia memencet asal salah satu link menuju laman browser. Sedetik kemudian Taehyung tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk parah membaca _headline_ browser.

"Aduh―Tae, kau kenapa?" Seokjin memekik, meraih botol air untuk Taehyung.

 ** _Kiat Bercinta Memuaskan dan Tahan Lama.'_**

― _Apa-apaan ini?!_

Taehyung menerima air dari Seokjin dan meneguknya cepat. Dia keluar dari laman browser dan memeriksa link lainnya.

 ** _Heat Omega dan Penanganan After-Care'_**

 ** _Proses Mating dengan Pasangan'_**

Taehyung menatap ngeri serangkaian link yang dikirim Wonwoo. Bibirnya merutuk sumpah serapah untuk Wonwoo. Kakak iparnya benar-benar gila.

 ** _Jeon Wonwoo Calling.._**

Taehyung mengerjap. Baru saja ia menyumpahi Wonwoo dan sekarang kakak iparnya menelfon.

"Yak―Jeon Wonwoo!"

Seokjin dan Namjoon berpandangan dan memandang penasaran Taehyung yang kini mengumpat.

"Apa maksudmu, huh? Kau gila?"

Kim Taehyung tak habis pikir dengan pikiran Wonwoo yang kini tertawa menanggapinya di seberang line. Tertawa setelah memberikan beberapa link menjurus mesum.

 _Hahaha.. Aduh, Tae. Santai sedikit. Coba baca-baca link yang kuberikan tadi."_

"Buat apa, huh? Mau meracuni otak polosku?" Taehyung menggeram kesal sementara Wonwoo kembali tertawa.

 _Duh, Tae. Semua orang tahu kalau alpha sepertimu itu mesum. Lagipula bukan itu maksudku, baca untuk tahu soal omega. Jungkook agak bodoh soal omega, anak itu tidak mengerti apapun jadi kuharap kau mengerti dan mengajarinya pelan-pelan, oke? Sudah ya."_

"Ya―Apa mak―"

Taehyung mengerang kesal saat telfon sudah ditutup sepihak oleh Wonwoo. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti maksud dari pembicaraan singkatnya dengan Wonwoo.

"Kenapa, Tae?"

Taehyung menatap Seokjin yang memandangnya dengan raut penasaran dan khawatir.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Wonwoo sedang gila. Lupakan saja."

.

.

Jungkook memandang lekat-lekat _alpha_ nya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia mengamati rambut basah berantakan Taehyung, _adam's apple_ menonjol, dan bahunya yang bidang. Entah sejak kapan Kim Taehyung lebih besar dari Jungkook. Padahal seingat Jungkook dulu dia dan Taehyung sama, malah Jungkook lebih besar. Tapi sejak Taehyung menginjak usia dewasa singa―23 tahun―kekasihnya itu jadi lebih besar dan tegap. Membuatnya terlihat jantan dan terlihat lebih _alpha._

Jungkook menelan ludah saat lelehan air meluncur dari rahang ke lehernya.

Bagaimana cara menjadi air―

Jungkook mengerang lirih saat dirasanya celananya sesak. Sudah 4 kali dia mandi hari ini karena ulah pikiran laknatnya dan sekarang melihat Taehyung dia kembali _bangun_.

"Ada apa, Sayang?"

Jungkook mengalihkan atensi ke Taehyung yang mendekat, ikut mendudukkan diri di sofa kamar mereka.

"Hum―kau wangi."

Jungkook menahan nafas saat Taehyung memeluk dan menenggelamkan kepala ke ceruk lehernya. Pipinya merona saat Taehyung mengendus-endus lehernya, memainkan hidung mancungnya di permukaan kulit Jungkook.

"Apa kau ganti parfum?"

Taehyung memandang Jungkook dari sisi wajahnya. Dia menyeringai kecil melihat telinga Jungkook memerah meski pemuda itu menunjukkan wajah datar.

"Ti.. Tidak, aku masih pakai parfum yang sama."

Taehyung menahan diri untuk tidak melumat bibir ranum Jungkook yang bergetar gugup.

Ah― _Omega_ nya manis sekali.

"Baumu lebih manis" Taehyung mengusap-usap lengan Jungkook lambat. "Aku suka." Taehyung menghirup aroma Jungkook lebih rakus―bau segar _bergamot_ dan _pear_.

"Tae―Tae Hyung."

Wajah Jungkook memerah. Taehyung terlalu dekat. Pertama kalinya Taehyung memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan selama ini. Jungkook terlalu familier dengan pelukan singkat atau kecupan di dahi saat dengan Taehyung, bukan Taehyung yang menempel erat dan kepalanya di leher Jungkook mengendusinya.

Jungkook merasa tubuhnya memanas. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Terlalu malu dengan keadaan yang baru kali ini dia rasakan.

"Um―Taehyung hyung?" panggil Jungkook.

Taehyung mendongak menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Jungkook, masih memeluk _Omega_ nya.

"Ya, Jungkook?"

Jungkook tersenyum riang mendapat kecupan gemas di pucuk hidungnya.

"Yang minggu lalu aku ke tempat Wonwoo Hyung, lalu―anu.. Wonwoo Hyung bilang kalau kelinci akan eh― _heat_ saat 21." Jungkook menatap Taehyung malu-malu dari balik bulu matanya yang lentik.

"Begitukah?" Taehyung bersenandung dan menciumi pelipis Jungkook sayang. "Baumu manis jadi kurasa kau memang dapat _heat_ sebentar lagi."

"Masih lama, hyung." Rengeknya.

Taehyung berdecak. "Kau sudah 21. Siapa tahu?"

Jungkook mencebik sebal. "Tapi masih lama. Siapa tahu akan terlambat." Komentarnya. Taehyung terkekeh.

"Kau ingin aku menemanimu melewati _heat?_ "

Jungkook mengerjap. Menundukkan kepalanya malu yang dihadiahi kecupan gemas Taehyung di pucuk hidungnya.

"Kata Wonwoo Hyung aku harus memaksamu sampai mau untuk menemaniku."

Taehyung nyengir lebar sementara Jungkook memerah. "Tentu saja aku mau. Kenapa aku harus menolak?" katanya membuat Jungkook mencubit lengan Taehyung keras.

"Aduh!"

"Sana. Aku mau mandi." Jungkook menolak Taehyung yang mau memeluknya lagi.

"Bukannya kau sudah mandi barusan?"

Jungkook tak menjawab dan memilih kabur dari pelukan Taehyung membuat _alpha_ nya memandangnya tak mengerti.

"Kenapa sih? Aneh."

.

.

Taehyung sudah pulang dari sore, _shift_ jaganya baru berlangsung malam nanti. Pria tampan itu memilih bersantai di sofa, dengan Jungkook duduk di bawah, mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Sebelum tiba-tiba layar laptop Jungkook menampilkan layar biru. Jungkook memekik. Laptopnya memilih saat yang tidak tepat. Jungkook merutuk, mengambil setoples _gummy bear_ di pangkuan, Jungkook menyandari sofa sambil merutuki laptop dan dosennya yang seenak jidat memberikan tugas akhir. Taehyung menekuk alis memandang Jungkook.

" _Blue Screen?_ "

"Iya. Menyebalkan." Jungkook mendengus, mulutnya tidak berhenti menguyah.

"Sebal kenapa?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Tugas banyak, tidak selesai-selesai."

Mengerutkan kening dalam, Taehyung merapikan poni Jungkook yang berantakan, berakhir ditepis. Jungkook terlihat tidak dalam mood yang baik. Akhir-akhir ini anak itu menjadi sangat sensitif, ngomong-ngomong.

Hening melanda hingga Jungkook kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya yang kembali membaik. Taehyung mengamati profil _backside_ Jungkook, rambutnya berantakan, jadi Taehyung mengulurkan tangan mengelus-ngelus kepala hingga tengkuknya―yang kali ini tidak ditepis. Beberapa saat kemudian laptopnya sudah kembali menyala, dan Jungkook memekik gembira mengerjakan tugasnya lagi.

Taehyung mengusap-ngusap rambut Jungkook, separuh melamun. Hingga perutnya berkeriut kelaparan. Taehyung melirik jam dinding, hampir jam makan malam.

"Hei…." Panggil Taehyung.

Jungkook ber- _hm_ pelan.

"Lapar."

Jungkook tidak merespon. Taehyung menusuk telunjuknya main-main ke pipi Jungkook.

"Jung, lapar."

"Jungkook, lapar."

"Jungkookie, aku lapar."

"Jeon―"

"Hyung berisik! Bisa diam tidak sih?" Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung yang dari tadi menjahilinya. "Kalau lapar ya makan. Delivery atau masak, sana."

"Aku tidak bisa masak." Taehyung mengeluh, menggeser tubuhnya hingga kepalanya bersandar di bahu Jungkook. "Buatkan aku makan. Ya? Ya?" ucapnya, suaranya ceria kekanak-kanakan sambil mendusel di leher. Jungkook mengguncangkan bahu, berusaha mengusir Taehyung.

"Aku sibuk. Sana, delivery saja."

"Tapi aku mau masakanmu. Sudah lama sekali." Rengek Taehyung. Wajahnya berubah memelas tapi Jungkook tidak meresponnya sama sekali.

"Ayo masaakk.."

Jungkook bergeming. Taehyung bergelayut di leher Jungkook, memeluk _omega_ nya dengan menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan ke kiri.

"Jeon Jungkook, ayo masak. Aku lapar. Ayo masak, masak, ma―"

"Berisik. Delivery saja!" potong Jungkook dengan suara keras. Taehyung alih-alih menjawab, dia melepas pelukannya kasar.

Jungkook mengerjap kaget, terkejut dengan suaranya yang terdengar kasar, "Ma-maksudku.."

"Kau membentakku?" bisik Taehyung, suaranya menggelap. Berat dan dalam.

 ** _Suara alpha._**

Jungkook berbalik, berhadapan dengan Taehyung yang pandangannya menggelap. Dia meneguk ludah. "Bukan begitu. Maksudku―"

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak memasak." Taehyung beringsut menjauh dari Jungkook, berdiri dari sofa, rahangnya mengeras. Tidak berusaha menutupi murka dengan dominasi _alpha_ menguar dari tubuhnya, hampir membuat Jungkook mengerut.

Jungkook mencekal tangannya, "Aku tidak bermaksud mem―"

"Ya. Ya. Tidak apa-apa, Jeon."

"―bentakmu. Dengarkan aku du―"

"Tidak apa aku bilang."

"―lu, hyung!"

"Terserah kau."

"Kim Taehyung!"

Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung lebih kuat. Tangannya yang lain mengepal kuat, menahannya baik-baik di sisi tubuhnya. Sementara Taehyung acuh dan sama sekali enggan menoleh ke arah Jungkook.

"Dengarkan aku dulu!"

Jungkook bisa merasakan tenggorokannya sakit karena rahangnya tegang sedari tadi, tidak seharusnya dia membentak Taehyung, bukan maksudnya seperti itu. Bagaimanapun Taehyung tetaplah _alpha_ nya, tapi tadi kejengkelannya sudah di ujung. Tapi mati-matian dia menahannya agar segalanya tidak semakin rumit. Taehyung tanpa susah payah melepas cekalan tangan Jungkook dan berlalu pergi yang langsung diikuti Jungkook dari belakang, berusaha sebisa mungkin menjajari Taehyung.

"Aku tidak membentakmu. Bukan maksudku seperti itu dan―"

"Ya tidak apa-apa. Terserahmu."

Jungkook menahan napas kesal, menahan bahu Taehyung yang hendak memasuki kamar. "Hyung! Dengarkan aku dulu, aku lelah sekali seharian ini kuliah dan tugas. Bisa kau mengerti aku? Aku tidak membentakmu. Mungkin itu karena aku lelah dan"

 ** _BLAM_**

Pintu tertutup di depan muka, Taehyung jelas-jelas mengabaikannya. Jungkook menghembuskan napas yang tanpa sadar dia tahan sedari tadi. Emosinya berkecamuk. Ingin sekali dia menahan Taehyung dan memberi pembelaan diri, meski terdengar seperti omong kosong. Tapi Taehyung seorang _alpha_ , terlebih _alpha_ Jungkook, dan Jungkook yang berstatus _omega_ jelas mencoreng ego _alpha_ Taehyung dengan memotong perkataannya dengan nada kasar.

Terkutuklah _alpha_ dan ego setinggi langit mereka.

Memainkan lidah dan menjilat bibir keringnya berkali-kali di hadapan pintu yang telah menutup. Jungkook menimbang-nimbang haruskah dia menyusul Taehyung ke dalam atau tidak. Jungkook ingat, Taehyung akan kembali lagi ke rumah sakit nanti malam, dan pria itu harus makan sebelum bertugas. Sisi perhatian _omega_ Jungkook khawatir dan ingin meminta maaf kepada Taehyung, tapi sisi keras kepalanya juga tidak mau minta maaf, bukan salahnya dia tidak memasak. Dia benar-benar lelah setelah hari yang panjang, lagipula makanan bisa mereka pesan. Tidak seharusnya bertengkar karena hal sepele seperti ini.

Menghentak kaki kesal, Jungkook memilih berbalik. Kembali ke tugasnya, lagipula dia yakin kalau Taehyung akan keluar dan minta maaf karena berlaku kasar kepadanya. Biasanya seperti itu.

Kim Taehyung dengan egoisnya dan Jeon Jungkook dengan keras kepalanya.

.

.

.

Jungkook baru saja menyalakan tv dengan harapan bisa membuatnya lebih baik mendengar suara ramai tv. Sudah tidak minat lagi mengerjakan tugasnya. Cukup lama dia bergeming di depan tv, dan Taehyung sama sekali belum keluar dari kamar.

Jungkook melamun, sesekali melirik jam dinding. Hampir dua puluh menit Taehyung tidak keluar. Perasaannya tidak tenang. Kemudian dia bangkit berdiri, menyeret kakinya tidak rela ke dapur. Namun, baru saja tiga langkah Kim Taehyung kembali keluar lengkap dengan kunci mobil dan _snelli_ membuatnya tercekat. Tanpa bicara apapun Taehyung melewatinya yang berdiri di ruang tengah, tidak menganggap sama sekali keberadannya.

Jungkook refleks mengikuti, "Hyung, mau kema―"

Perkataan Jungkook yang belum selesai terhenti saat Taehyung menghilang di balik pintu depan yang terbanting menutup. Meninggalkannya sendiri di apartemen dengan kedua mata membola terkejut.

Jungkook menghembuskan napas. Gejolak emosi dalam diri pemuda Jeon belum padam. Matanya memanas. Dia emosi. Terlalu emosi hingga matanya berkaca-kaca dan berkilat bening. Tidak, dia tidak menangis. Bukan menangis, tapi kilat air mata emosi.

Dia memegang dahi, memijitnya frustasi karena pening. Meski tidak menampik rasa nyeri menyesakkan di dadanya.

Taehyung menolak mendengar penjelasan darinya, _omega Kim Taehyung._ Taehyung pergi tanpa sepatah kata.

Ditolak. Ditinggal.

Jungkook terpekur di depan pintu. Jungkook tidak mengerti, sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kenapa Taehyung begini? Jungkook tidak mengerti, gagal paham. Mata gelap Jungkook menatap hampa pintu yang dia harap akan membuka dan Taehyung kembali dengan cengiran kotaknya. Hatinya ngilu.

Kim Taehyung terlalu egois untuk sekedar mendengarkan penjelasannya, dan Jungkook terlalu keras kepala untuk berbalik meminta maaf.

.

.

.

Setelah berendamkebiasaannya sebelum tidur sekaligus menenangkan pikirannya, Jungkook masih dengan ujung rambut mengalirkan buliran air ke bahu dan kausnya, menjatuhkan diri ke atas ranjang dengan suara berdebam. Kepalanya terpaling ke samping. Di atas meja nakas di sisi tempat tidur, ponselnya tergeletak.

Jungkook bergerak mengambil ponselnya. Mengecek. Berharap Taehyung menghubunginya. Harapan tipisnya menguap, tidak ada pesan dari Taehyung, selain beberapa spam akun dan grup chat. Jungkook memijit nama Taehyung, membuka chat mereka berdua. Dia menghela napas, menatap datar layar ponselnya. Menimbang-nimbang haruskah Jungkook menghubunginya duluan atau tidak. Tapi ini sudah hampir tengah malam, jam jaga Taehyung seharusnya sudah mulai. Mengurungkan niat, Jungkook meletakkan ponselnya di atas bantal. Beralih menggulingkan diri sambil meremas jantungnya yang berdetak hampa. Menyakitkan.

Jam dinding mendentang di tengah kesunyian. Sepi. Dan Jungkook memilih membola di bawah selimut, menenggelamkam diri mengabaikan sakit hati yang semakin membelenggu.

"Taehyung…."

.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun kemudian menguap dan mengucek matanya, belum sepenuhnya sadar. Dia menggeliat, meraba sisi ranjang masih memejamkan mata. Dahinya mengerut tidak menemukan Taehyung. Matanya cepat membuka, tampak panik menyadari dirinya berbaring sendirian. Jungkook menoleh ke sepenjuru kamar mencari Taehyung. Kemudian dia tersentak, ingatan mereka bertengkar semalam merasuki pikirannya. Jungkook tersenyum kecut. Jungkook meraba ke sisi bantal, mencari ponsel.

 **07.38 am**

Mata Jungkook meredup, tidak mendapati adanya pesan atau _voice mail_ dari Taehyung. Biasanya saat Taehyung jaga malam dan meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian, _alpha_ nya itu akan mengirimkannya beberapa pesan. Entah tentang dirinya yang mengeluh kesepian di rumah sakit atau merutuk kesal saat pasien datang tanpa henti. Jungkook tak tahu harus tertawa atau menangis melihat layar ponselnya sambil mengingat Taehyung. _Alpha_ nya terlalu sering berada di sekitarnya dan saat mereka berjauhan seperti ini membuat Jungkook merasa sangat kehilangan. Mata bulatnya berkilat basah dilanda duka, pilu. Pikiran membersit, apa Taehyung sangat marah hingga menjauhinya seperti ini? Menolaknya seperti ini?

Hatinya lebih sakit daripada semalam, membayangkan Taehyung menolaknya membuatnya mengerutkan kening gusar dengan sebutir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata.

Jungkook bergelung dalam selimut sambil meremat ponselnya di dada, berharap Taehyung mengiriminya pesan. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan perutnya terasa sakit untuk beranjak dari kasur. Jungkook menarik bantal Taehyung, menghirup dalam aroma kekasihnya membayangkan tidur bersama dengan Taehyung berpelukan. Hingga tarikan napasnya berhembus teratur, dan Jungkook kembali tertidur dengan bantal ber-aroma Taehyung di pelukan.

.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun dengan peluh membanjiri seluruh badannya. Tenggorokannya kering dan perutnya sakit luar biasa. Dia menyibak selimut dan bergeser mendekati meja nakas, matanya memicing menatap jam.

 **11.43 am**

Jungkook mendengus mengingat dia ada kelas siang ini. Jadi dia menarik diri dari ranjang yang nyaman, bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Langkahnya tertahan saat perutnya bergejolak sakit. Merutuk kesal, dia memilih mempercepat langkah bergegas mandi.

.

.

Usai mandi, baru keluar dari pintu kamar mandi perut Jungkook kembali sakit. Bahkan sampai kram, dan kakinya mengejang. Dia hampir terjatuh kalau saja tidak bertumpu ke dinding.

"Sa-sakit."

Merintih lirih, bibirnya mengerut. Tubuhnya seperti diremas, tidak seperti biasanya.

Kepalanya panas, sakit. Tapi dia harus siap-siap sebelum kuliah. Langkahnya tertatih menjauhi kamar mandi. Dan perutnya kembali menegang, merapat seolah diperas lalu ditonjok keras-keras, dia hampir terjatuh meski tangannya masih bertopang.

Keringat menbanjiri tubuhnya, dahinya berkilau karena peluh. Napas Jungkook tercekat, panas membakar melahapnya dalam kesakitan. Tangan Jungkook mencengkeram dinding, menggerusnya keras. Rintihan kembali keluar dan memenuhi telinga pemuda bersurai hitam itu dengan suaranya sendiri. Dia mengerang, dan terseok-seok menuju ranjang.

Ini sakit.

Tidak kuat, Jungkook tidak kuat.

.

.

.

Jungkook meremat spreinya erat-erat. Jungkook terperosok jatuh di pinggir ranjang. Kakinya gemetaran menopang tubuhnya. Badannya terasa panas dan celananya terasa sesak. Jungkook melirik bagian selatannya. Kecil tapi pasti, penisnya mulai berkedut tidak nyaman dengan puncak basah kuyup.

"Ah―" Desahnya lirih.

Dia ingat betul penjelasan Wonwoo soal _heat_ tempo hari. Gejala-gejalanya persis seperti yang dia alami sekarang. Jungkook meraih ponselnya berniat menelfon Taehyung. Tapi gerakannya tercekat, kembali ingat kalau dia bertengkar dengan _alpha_ nya. Jungkook membuang muka, menekan tombol _turn off_ , mencabut baterai, dan melempar ponselnya sembarang.

Tidak peduli kalau ponselnya rusak. Jungkook meringis, pusing karena perutnya sakit dan badannya yang mulai panas terambat gairah. Dia sadar ingin Taehyung dan butuh Taehyung, tapi sisi irasionalitasnya tidak mau bersama Taehyung―tidak setelah dia kembali mengingat telah ditolak dan ditinggal Taehyung yang membuatnya mengerang pedih.

Sekarang Jungkook paham kenapa dia begitu sensitive, masa _inheat_ membuatnya perasaannya berkecamuk. Jungkook mencoba berdiri saat perutnya tidak terasa sakit dan berjalan tertatih mencoba mengatur suhu AC agar dingin, kemudian kembali ke ranjangnya.

Jungkook merintih saat penisnya bersentuhan dengan kain celananya. Badannya terus berkeringat membuat Jungkook nekat melucuti kaus dan celananya. Sedetik kemudian dia menggigil karena hawa dingin menerpa tubuh telanjangnya. Jungkook mendesis dan membungkus tubuhnya erat dengan selimut. Pendingin ruangan rasanya tidak berfungsi, saat gairahnya membanjiri seluruh badan.

Jungkook merapatkan selimut, tanpa sengaja penisnya bergesekan dengan sprei membuat Jungkook memekik. Sensitifitas badannya meningkat drastis. Bahkan penisnya bergesekan dengan kain sprei rasanya enak luar biasa. Secara insting Jungkook meringkuk dan kembali menggesekkan kedua kaki dengan kain sprei. Tangannya yang meremat selimut erat di dada bergesekan dengan pucuk dadanya yang menegang. Dan itu terasa menyakitkan sekaligus nikmat.

Jungkook mengerang karena friksi nikmat yang menderanya. Gesekan pinggulnya menambah nikmat di bagian selatannya. Jungkook butuh pelepasan. Tangan kirinya perlahan menyusuri pinggulnya dari dalam selimut sementara tangan kanannya fokus meremat selimut.

Pandangan Jungkook mengabur oleh air mata saat jemari tangan kirinya bersentuhan dengan pipi pantatnya, mengerang saat menyadari bagian itu becek. Tangannya bermain-main, jauh semakin dalam hingga ke muara lubangnya yang becek. Nafasnya tercekik saat jari telunjuknya meraba bagian pinggir.

Enak.

Jarinya membuat gerakan menggaruk di lubang analnya membuat Jungkook merintih. Anehnya lubangnya terasa semakin gatal. Jungkook memasukkan jarinya ke dalam, mengeruk liquid basah semakin mengalir keluar, namun hal itu tak membantu. Lubangnya tetap gatal dan penisnya yang mengacung tegak kini merasakan sakit. Dia mencari kenikmatan dari lubangnya tapi tidak menemukannya. Jungkook menggerung lemah saat dia merasa tidak puas.

Jungkook butuh sesuatu yang lebih.

Sudah cukup lama dia bermain-main dengan dirinya sendiri dan kini Jungkook frustasi karena rasa panas, gatal dan sakit. Penisnya berkedut menyakitkan. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan karena dia tidak terpuaskan. Jungkook menambah jari, sehingga kini lubangnya diisi 3 jari. Jungkook terisak saat merasakan lubangnya yang terpaksa melebar. Nikmat sesaat karena lubangnya penuh diisi 3 jari, namun Jungkook merasa tidak puas. Dia membutuhkan rasa nikmat yang berkepanjangan tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Jungkook melesakkan ketiga jarinya lebih dalam dan menekuknya, membuat gerakan menggaruk dinding analnya. Jungkook mengerang frustasi. Pikirannya terpecah, berusaha memuaskan dirinya. Tapi pikirannya berkelana, teringat ucapan Wonwoo. Jungkook butuh _alpha_ nya. Dia butuh Taehyung.

Jungkook terisak, benar-benar menangis. Air matanya meleleh karena dia kehilangan kendali dirinya. Pening, panas, pikirannya kacau. Dia benci mengakui kalau dia membutuhkan Taehyung. Tapi dia tidak ingin melalui _inheat_ dengan Taehyung yang semalam.

Kim Taehyung yang meninggalkannya sendiri.

Jungkook menginginkan Taehyung, tapi dia tidak mau kalau harus berhadapan dengan _alpha_ nya yang masih marah dengannya. Tapi Jungkook juga tidak mau melalui _inheat_ ―yang ternyata sangat menyiksa―sendiri.

Jungkook terisak, beralih tengkurap menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal sementara pinggulnya terangkat tinggi dengan jarinya aktif bergerak keluar masuk.

"Taehyung... Pulang.. Hyung…."

Jungkook meracau lemah. Racauannya tertahan oleh bantal. Jungkook terisak semakin kencang, tangan kiri dan pinggulnya terasa kebas tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti. Jungkook terisak membayangkan Taehyung disini. Pulang dan menemaninya.

"Nnnh."

Jungkook mengerang lemah dalam kondisi _inheat_ menggerus lubang dalamnya dengan jari. Frustasi. Jarinya semakin liar menggerus dinding analnya, melesak dalam―

"Angh―!"

Jungkook menjerit keras. Jemarinya menyentuh bundalan di dalam anal yang membuatnya terasa tersengat listrik. Seluruh perhatiannya tercurah ke titik kecil yang membuatnya nikmat bukan kepalang. Jungkook menusuk-nusuk analnya semakin cepat, membayangkan Taehyung yang menyentuh titik kecilnya membuatnya mendesah tak karuan.

Jungkook meracau menyelipkan nama Taehyung di antara sela desahannya, kepalanya mendongak dan bibirnya membuka menutup memasok udara yang terasa semakin tipis karena intensitas tumbukan jari dengan titik kecilnya semakin cepat. Gelinjangan gila tubuhnya tidak terkendali.

"Ngh―Tae―AH!"

Jungkook menjerit kencang saat tubuhnya bergidik nikmat. Matanya terpejam rapat namun dia tidak mencapai apapun. Jungkook menjatuhkan diri dan wajahnya memerah parah. Tersengal-sengal dengan bantal mengalasi kepalanya. Jungkook hampir gila. Tubuhnya masih panas dan dia masih penuh hasrat dan gairah tanpa mendapat pelepasan sekalipun. Penderitaan ini terlalu mengerikan, dan lebih mengerikan lagi karena dia sendiri―tidak ada Kim Taehyung. Jungkook mengerang pedih tak bisa klimaks, menjerit desperatif, parau membutuhkan pelepasan. Bagian dalamnya sudah basah dan bekedut-kedut seakan hendak menjepit apapun yang harusnya merobeknya, membelahnya dan mengisinya hingga dia menjerit memohon.

Perasaan lara membunuhnya perlahan-lahan. Mematikan. Dia masih panas dan dia tidak mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Tubuhnya panas seolah menjerit ingin dijamah. Jungkook menangis terisak-isak, memilih membungkus dirinya dengan selimut menjadi buntalan besar meski badannya panas luar biasa. Kembali memuaskan dirinya sendiri dengan bantuan jemari dan cairan lubrikatif basah yang terus mengaliri lubang, meski dia tahu; puncak kenikmatannya takkan pernah dia capai.

Tidak tanpa _alpha_ nya, Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

Taehyung membuka sandi kunci apartemennya. Rasanya enggan pulang, tapi firasat tidak nyaman menggerogotinya sedari tadi. Karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk pulang setelah jam makan siang. Saat pintu apartemennya mengayun terbuka, cengkeramnya di daun pintu mengerat, maniknya membola diterpa keterkejutan. Wangi khas Jungkook yang berbau harum menyengat penciumannya, _omega_ ― _harum omega heat_.

Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook- _nya. Omeganya._

Bau harum mencandu itu membuat kepala Taehyung pening. _Alpha_ yang baru datang itu tidak membuang waktu, kakinya menendang brutal pintu apartemen yang otomatis menutup dan menuju kamarnya, dimana harum manis _omega_ menguat.

Taehyung menelan ludah karena wangi _heat_ yang pekat menerjangnya saat membuka pintu, dan berakhir mematung kaku di depan pintu.

"Jungkook," bisiknya.

Taehyung menemukan omeganya merintihkan namanya, menggesek tubuhnya dengan sprei mengais kepuasan yang tidak kunjung tercapai.

Fokus mata Jungkook yang sayu bergulir ke sumber suara, bertatapan mata dengan Taehyung dan menghantarkan geleyar antisipatif sepanjang tubuhnya. Jungkook menggigit bibir, air matanya meleleh lagi. Separuh dari dirinya ingin bersukacita. ingin cepat bergelung dalam pelukan _alpha_ nya dan menjadi _omega_ yang baik, menjadi submisif dengan sentuhan Taehyung.

Tapi tidak.

Dia tidak mau kalau Taehyung menyentuhnya hanya karena dia _inheat_ dan membutuhkan Taehyung seperti ini, kemudian pria itu bisa mencampakkan dan meninggalkannya lagi hanya karena persoalan sepele.

"Pergihh."

Tubuhnya menggigil tak nyaman, membutuhkan belaian secara desperatif.

Taehyung berjalan mendekat perlahan. Dua kali menampar pipinya sendiri secara imaji karena sisi rasionalitasnya hampir goyah karena ledakan hormon.

"Jungkook?"

Taehyung duduk di sisi ranjangnya, berhati-hati mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jungkook yang masih tertutup selimut. Taehyung rasanya ingin mengumpati dan memukul dirinya sendiri. Taehyung tahu sekali kalau omega yang sedang _inheat_ itu luar biasa _sensitive_ dan dia harus ekstra hati-hati menangani Jungkook.

"Jungkookie, ini Taehyungie hyung."

Mata Jungkook meliar saat tangan Taehyung mendekat. "Haah.. per―gi-hhh." Nafasnya cepat, tangan mencengkram selimut erat, tubuhnya meratakan diri dengan kasur seolah berbaur dengan sprei sebagai bentuk insting pertahanan.

Melindungi diri dari Taehyung dan sakit hati.

Taehyung bergeming kaku, dia tidak berbohong kalau dadanya berdenyut tidak menyenangkan. Jungkook menolak didekati dirinya. Sisi _alpha_ nya tentu meronta dan ingin segera menyetubuhi Jungkook yang terkapar lemah. Tapi sisi lainnya tidak bisa melakukan itu. Tidak, dia tidak boleh menyakiti Jungkook lebih dari ini. Dia harus bisa mengontrol diri.

Taehyung mencoba mendekat pelan, mengelus bagian luar selimut Jungkook. Bisa dia rasakan Jungkook tersentak kecil dan _omega_ itu semakin menenggelamkan diri dalam.

"Sayang?"

"Mmh. Pe―Pergi."

Taehyung menunggu dengan masih mengelus permukaan selimut. Tangannya perlahan merambat naik menuju surai hitam Jungkook, namun baru saja tangannya menyentuh, Jungkook mundur teratur ke ujung ranjang. Taehyung terperanjat menatap mata Jungkook yang basah oleh air mata membelalak galak. "Jungkookie?"

Jungkook tak menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, memilih meringkuk sejauh mungkin dari Taehyung. Sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat tertarik, dan dia kembali menggeser mendekat. Namun respon Jungkook yang bergeser menjauh dan hampir menjatuhkan dirinya dari pinggir ranjang membuat Taehyung dengan tangkas menariknya, sebelum dia menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hei," panggilnya.

"Pergi―"

Jungkook tetap kukuh menolak Taehyung, emosional bersama dengan rengekan manja yang tanpa sadar keluar.

"Aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu."

"Bo―boh-hong. Jah―akh―hat." Jungkook memasok udara rakus saat tangan Taehyung menyentuh wajahnya, mengusap air matanya yang melelehi pipi. Jungkook menahan diri untuk tidak menggelinjang nikmat saat tangan dingin Taehyung bersentuhan dengan kulit panasnya.

"Iya, aku jahat. Maafkan Kim Taehyung yang jahat ini ya?"

Taehyung membuka lebar kedua lengannya, berharap Jungkook meringkuk masuk dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks―Tidak!"

Jungkook berdeguk. Air matanya semakin deras mengaliri pipi. Kembali beringsut menjauh dari Taehyung. Taehyung terhenyak sesak. Keduanya sama-sama tahu mereka saling membutuhkan, dan kembali―Jungkook menolak disentuh dirinya.

"Pergi!" Jungkook berteriak frustasi, mendorong Taehyung menjauh. Jungkook menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia tahu dia tampak menyedihkan. Menolak Taehyung padahal dia hampir gila memikirkan pemuda itu tadi, dengan tangis campuran sakit hati dan kebutuhan pelampiasan _inheat_.

Jungkook terbelalak kaget ketika Taehyung dengan enteng mengangkat dirinya ke pangkuannya kemudian mencium bibirnya lembut. Aura _alpha_ khas Kim Taehyung menyelimuti dirinya. Sensasi familiar yang membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar, menghangatkan dirinya sekaligus membuatnya menggigil seperti biasa. Taehyungnya yang biasa, bukan Kim Taehyung yang semalam.

Tangan Taehyung terangkat, menyisir halus surai Jungkook yang basah berpeluh, saat _omega_ nya meremat erat kain kemejanya. Terasa jelas tangan Jungkook yang gemetar, kacau dengan seluruh permukaan tubuhnya yang sensitif merapat erat dalam rengkuhan Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung menyatukan kening keduanya, membubuhkan kecupan-kecupan halus di bibir kenyal Jungkook. Dia tersenyum, dadanya meletup-letup kecil menyadari barusan adalah ciuman pertamanya dengan Jungkook―Taehyung terlalu mengontrol diri dan terbiasa memberi Jungkook pelukan dan kecupan dahi, dia menjaga _omega_ nya hingga usia dewasanya.

Jungkook yang merapatkan kedua mata erat hingga bulu matanya menyentuh pipi, dengan bibir terbuka kecil bergetar tentu merasakan, dentuman kencang di dadanya dan Taehyung dalam satu irama yang sama.

"Hei―" Suara Taehyung serak dan dalam. Memberi kecupan kecil di sudut bibir kecil, _alpha_ itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Jungkooknya lebih jauh. Apalagi saat objek fantasinya sehari-hari dalam pelukannya, telanjang―meski ditutupi selimut.

"Maafkan aku, Jungkook." Jungkook tercekat. Bisikan halus Taehyung di atas bibirnya menyuarakan ketulusan dan penyesalan. Hal yang sangat jarang terjadi untuk _alpha_ meminta maaf dan mengakui kesalahannya. "Maafkan aku. Aku egois, tidak seharusnya aku memperlakukanmu seperti itu." Bisik Taehyung. "Aku hanya―kau tahu, lelah dengan pekerjaan. Emosi sesaat. Maafkan aku."

Taehyung mengecup kening Jungkook sayang.

"Ti―tidak." Terbata Jungkook berbisik, memberanikan diri membuka mata untuk langsung bertatap dengan mata coklat hangat Taehyung. "Aku―aku juga minta maaf karena membentakmu." Jungkook meremat bagian depan kemeja Taehyung erat, hampir mengoyak serat kainnya merasa malu.

Jungkook tersipu saat Taehyung menangkup sebelah pipi dan mengelusnya berkali-kali, "Jadi kita impas?" kata Taehyung separuh terkekeh. Jungkook mengangguk, senyum mulai terkembang di wajahnya.

Jungkook merinding dengan sapuan jemari Taehyung yang turun dari pipi, mengusap lehernya―sedikit bermain-main di bawah dagu, dimana bau harum menyengat. Kemudian pelan-pelan menuju bahu hingga sepanjang tulang belakang berakhir di perbatasan pinggulnya, begitu lembut seolah Jungkook sangatlah rapuh.

"Astaga. Aku merindukanmu." Taehyung mencium bibir kekasihnya lagi perlahan. "Aku sangat merindukanmu. Sangat."

Ekspresi Taehyung menyendu, "Masih ingin menyuruhku pergi?"

Jungkook memutus kontak mata mereka, menundukkan kepala merasa malu. "Ti―tidakk. Jangan… pergi." Taehyung terkekeh perlahan, bagaimana bisa seseorang bisa terlihat menggemaskan bahkan dalam keadaan terangsang dan telanjang bulat?

"Jadi…." Taehyung menjilat bibir, "Apa aku mendapat ijin untuk membantumu selama _heat?_ "

Pertanyaan konyol Taehyung membuat Jungkook memukul bahunya keras. "Bo.. bodoh! Tentu saja." Gumamnya dengan suara semakin pelan di akhir. Taehyung tergelak, mengalungkan tangan sepanjang pinggang Jungkook, membuatnya semakin lengket dengan dirinya.

"Jadi, haruskah aku bertanya dimana kau ingin aku menyentuhmu?" Taehyung mengigit kecil bibir bawah Jungkook, menariknya pelan menghasilkan erangan tertahan Jungkook. Matanya berkilat penuh gairah.

"Atau kita mencari bersama titik panasmu, hum, Sayang?"

.

.

.

.

Jungkook melenguh.

Taehyung berada di antara kedua kakinya dengan jemari mengusap-ngusap malas dadanya tanpa berniat untuk menyentuh nipple dengan pucuk yang menegang. Usapan malas itu membuat Jungkook frustasi, dengan tak sabar dia mencekal pergelangan tangan Taehyung. Mengarahkan telapak tangannya yang lebar menangkup dadanya.

Telapak tangan Taehyung dingin. Kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang terasa terbakar panas. Jungkook merintih saat tangan Taehyung meremas-remas dadanya.

Terlampau gemas.

Otomatis dadanya membusung, mencari-cari kenikmatan. Taehyung terkekeh. _Heat_ benar-benar membuat sifat pemalu Jungkook itu hilang. Yang ada di hadapannya sekarang hanyalah _omega_ nakal yang haus sentuhan.

Taehyung menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Meneguk ludah paksa sebelum membungkuk, meraup nipple berwarna merona pink kemerahan Jungkook yang menguncup seolah menantangnya. Menghisapnya pelan kemudian menyapukan lidahnya ke sekeliling nipple Jungkook. Taehyung gemas saat nipple yang dikulumnya berkedut responsive dan dia memainkan lidahnya tepat di pucuk nipple, menjawilnya gemas membuat Jungkook semakin membusungkan dada dengan rintihan penuh kebutuhan. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, memainkan pucuk dadanya yang lain sambil memilin atau mencubitinya kecil. Tangan lainnya terjulur, mengusap paha dalam Jungkook yang mengangkang lebar.

Bulu kuduk Taehyung meremang. Paha dalam Jungkook halus. Kemudian tangannya merayap menuju punggung, turun hingga lekukan pinggulnya.

Taehyung secara sadar mengigit pucuk nipple Jungkook gemas, yang dihadiahi pekikan Jungkook dan kakinya yang reflek mengatup, memenjarakan tubuh Taehyung.

"Berbalik, omega."

Tuntutan dengan suara dominasi _alpha_ hampir membuat Jungkook mencapai puncaknya, penuh otoritas absolut.

Jungkook susah payah berbalik, seminimal mungkin membuat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan fabrik sprei yang nantinya membuatnya mengerang. Tangan Taehyung sendiri tidak berhenti merabainya dari belakang.

Jungkook menenggelamkan kepala diantara lipatan lengannya. Dia tengkurap sambil menaikkan pantatnya tinggi-tinggi―dia tidak mengerti kenapa, hanya karena Taehyung terus mengelus sepanjang punggung hingga pinggul membuatnya reflek mengangkat tinggi bagian bawah tubuhnya, menunjukkan kedua pipi pantatnya yang terlihat lembab basah oleh cairan lubrikasi alami, bahkan meluber menuruni pahanya.

"Ahn―"

Jungkook mendesah kecil. Pantat Jungkook menungging hingga tanpa sadar Taehyung meremasnya gemas. Kemudian pria itu terkekeh kecil karena tubuh Jungkook sangat reponsif tiap apa yang dia lakukan. Taehyung menyibak belahan pantat Jeon Jungkook dengan kedua jari telunjuknya. Menampakkan lubang pink kemerahan basah yang senantiasa berkedut. Dia mengerang malu saat Taehyung bersiul memalukan. Iseng, Taehyung mencolek cairan lubrikasi alami Jungkook dan menyesapnya pelan. Bergidik mengecap rasa manis yang membuat tubuhnya semakin bernafsu untuk menggagahi Jungkook.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Samar jari Taehyung menyentuhnya membuat lubangnya terasa gatal. Rasanya ingin digaruk. Tapi dia malu meminta Taehyung untuk memasukkan jarinya seperti yang dia lakukan tadi.

Itu…. terdengar kotor sekaligus menggairahkan.

"Ngh―"

 _Lembab dan Panas._

Dua hal yang terlintas di kepala yang kacau. Jungkook refleks menengok ke belakang, dan meneguk ludah mendapati kepala Taehyung terbenam di antara kedua pipi pantatnya.

Sial.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jungkook untuk tahu apa yang Taehyung lakukan disana. Tidak, saat organ lunak basah bertekstur menjilat-jilat cincin lubangnya. Jungkook merintih kencang saat Taehyung mengulumnya, sedangkan sang _alpha_ menaikkan alisnya tertarik, mencecap rasa manis liquid cair beraroma sensual.

"Nnh.. Ja―janganh, ko..tor."

Maksud hati Jungkook adalah mencondongkan pantatnya menjauh dari Taehyung, tapi mungkin lidah yang merajahi bagian paling intim darinya itu malah membuatnya mendekat.

Respon tubuh Jungkook luar biasa ketika Taehyung menghisapnya, menggunakan gigi untuk menggerus celahnya dengan lidah terjulur. Taehyung mencandu untuk menuai rasa manis yang tak habis-habis.

 _"A-aah!"_

Jungkook semakin liar. Tangannya meremat sprei dan kakinya tegang dengan jemari kakinya menekuk. Rangsangan berlebihan Taehyung apalagi _alpha_ nya yang kurang kerjaan memberinya _rimming_ membuatnya mau pingsan. Yah, sejatinya _omega_ tidak butuh _rimming_ lagi dengan adanya lubrikasi alami. Rasa asing lidah Taehyung yang bergerilya di bagian bawahnya itu tidak membuat Jungkook lebih baik tapi semakin merasakan panas menyiksa.

Jungkook menahan desahan saat jari telunjuk Taehyung ikut terselip memasuki lubangnya. Dia mengintip malu-malu ke bagian bawahnya dimana jari telunjuk separuh terbenam ke dalam dirinya. Darahnya berdesir hebat. Rasa gatalnya berkurang, sangat berbeda saat dirinya sendiri yang melakukannya. Dan saat Taehyung berusaha mengeluarkan jarinya, secara insting pantatnya mengikuti. Kentara sekali tidak ingin jari panjang Taehyung terlepas.

Hal itu dia lakukan berulang-ulang―tidak perduli Taehyung yang berulang kali menjilat bibirnya sendiri melihat lubangnya yang lapar. Rasa gatal di lubangnya memang berkurang namun tubuhnya semakin panas. Jungkook merinding merasakan jari Taehyung bertambah.

Lubangnya berkedut kencang dan rapat.

"Tae―"

Taehyung mengerling, Jungkook melengakkan kepala sebisa mungkin melihat Taehyung.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" Taehyung memainkan jarinya dengan lambat, karena rasa sesak menghimpit jarinya yang ingin masuk lebih dalam tertahan rapat rektumnya. Sensasi ini terlalu baru untuknya. Dia bergidik pelan saat bagian depannya berkedut.

Jungkook bernapas berat, nafsunya benar-benar sudah di pucuk. Hasratnya meronta ingin pelampiasan dan lubangnya sudah terlalu siap―lebih dari siap―untuk menerima kesejatian Taehyung di dalamnya. Mengklaim dirinya sebagai hak milik Kim Taehyung.

"Masukh―kan. Ma―"

Jungkook tersendat. Menarik napas dengan mulut saat Taehyung melesakkan lidah lagi ke lubangnya. Menggeliat geli dan reflek menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Tapi tangan Taehyung yang mencekal pahanya membuatnya tak berkutik. Jungkook melenguh. Meremat kepalan tangannya sendiri saat pemuda itu asik memberinya service dengan lidahnya. Penisnya terhentak, berkedut liar ingin memuntahkan spermanya. Jungkook mengerang, semakin menekuk kedua kakinya dengan leher tengadah. Siap mencapai puncak.

Kemudian Taehyung berhenti.

Segala sentuhan terhenti.

Suara Jungkook merajuk halus, tidak rela, kewalahan dengan nafsunya sendiri yang membakar naik harus terpaksa berhenti tiba-tiba.

Kemudian Taehyung menjulurkan tangannya, mengarahkan lengan bawahnya ke bagian bawah dagu Jungkook dimana Jungkook dengan senang hati menggesek-gesekkan dagu dengan mata tertutup. Menandai teritori dengan baunya.

Taehyung mengulum senyum gemas, sementara Jungkook asik menggesek dagu dengan mata tertutup dan bibir melengkung senyum―persis seperti hewan kecil. Taehyung memposisikan diri, mengambil tempat untuk bersiap menggagahi Jungkook.

Jungkook terhenyak di tempat saat lubangnya terpaksa membuka lebar. Dia merintih, merasakan rektumnya terkoyak. Sesuatu yang panas menerobos masuk, perlahan tapi pasti. Berdenyut begitu hidup. Tangan Taehyung yang lain lihai bermain pada bola di pangkal kelaminnya, mengalihkan perhatian. Lidah memeta sepanjang pundak, memberikan ciuman basah kebiruan.

Kendati baru pertama kali, Jungkook mendorong pantatnya membusung mundur, melesakkan penetrasi Taehyung.

"Ssst. Tenang. Rileks, Jungkook." Dia tahu miliknya terlalu besar untuk lubang Jungkook, rasa sakit tidak bisa terelakkan meski dengan bantuan lubrikasi. Tapi dia tidak ingin melukai Jungkook dengan melakukannya terburu.

Perlahan mendorong maju. Taehyung menggeram rendah, suara tertahan dari pangkal tenggorokannya terdengar liar. Koridor lembab itu menyambut miliknya dengan menjepit hangat.

 _Hangat dan sempit._ ** _Sangat rapat._**

Taehyung mendorong keluar dengan pelan, memakai waktu, menikmati pantat Jungkook yang bergetar tiap dia keluar masuk. Nikmat luar biasa. Jungkook berkedut-kedut lapar.

Jungkook dengan dahi melesak ke bantal, melihat ke bawah. Kemudian dia malu sendiri melihat kejantanannya yang menggantung bebas dan gerakan pelan Taehyung―sangat pelan. Jungkook bukanlah orang yang sabar, dia mendorong pantat, mengetatkan lubangnya yang sudah ketat―hal bodoh, Jungkook ingin menangis nikmat merasakan panas kejantanan Taehyung memenuhinya semakin dalam.

Taehyung menyeringai layaknya predator buas. Nalurinya sebagai _alpha_ menatap Jungkook yang terengah tak berdaya. Dia tentu mengerti maksud Jungkook, namun dia masih ingin menikmati sensasi _penyatuan_ mereka. Maka, yang Taehyung lakukan adalah menumbuk Jungkook lamban, meremas gemas pipi pantat yang menelan miliknya, sembari tangannya merayap menuju nipplenya.

"Hmmph―"

Jungkook mengulum bibir. Menahan desahannya yang mendesak ingin keluar. Kejantanannya sudah berkedut sangat kencang, dia butuh pelepasan. Dan Taehyung membuatnya semakin gila karena terlalu lama.

Sekali lagi, Jungkook bukan orang yang sabar.

Jungkook menengok, sebisa mungkin memberi tatapan memelas―nyatanya hal itu malah membuatnya tampak erotis.

 _"Ngh―alpha."_

Lirih penuh kebutuhan itu membuat Taehyung mematung kaku.

Jujur saja, bukan hanya sekali Taehyung membayangkan bagaimana jika dia _mating_ dengan Jungkook. Objek fantasi tiap malamnya itu Jungkook, dan berkali-kali saat dia bernafsu, selalu visualisasi Jungkook yang dia imajinasikan. Bagaimana reaksi, ekspresi dan segala hal tentang Jungkook yang erotis. Tapi, Jungkook memohon memanggilnya _alpha_ secara desperatif jelas lebih dari apa yang selalu Taehyung bayangkan.

Imajinasi tidak layak dikomparasi dengan kenyataan.

Taehyung, dengan pikiran kotor yang terbakar dengan sukacita melebarkan paha Jungkook, menghujam rectum Jungkook lebih cepat sesuai dengan permintaan _omega_ nya.

Kenikmatan serasa meledak. Jungkook mengais napas dengan tubuh bergetar. Tiap hentakan yang diambil Taehyung telak menyentuh titik dalamnya. Gelombang panas menggelora dalam darah. Rasa geli yang menyenangkan membuat ujung jemari kakinya menekuk. Taehyung berada dalam dirinya, menjadi bagian dirinya.

Taehyung mempercepat gerakannya, sangat cepat, membuat ranjang mereka berkeriut mengerikan menahan bobot keduanya. Jungkook bergetar, membawa tangannya ke belakang saat Taehyung membungkuk, menarik rambut Taehyung. Taehyung mengendus lekukan leher Jungkook, gairah sudah terlalu dahsyat, mereka hampir sampai. Taehyung menjilat leher―menggigitnya kuat-kuat.

 _"Alpha―ngh―alpha."_

Jungkook mendongakkan leher, mata memejam rapat dengan bibir melepas desah. Pandangannya serasa memutih. Gairah dan hasrat antara tumbukan dan gigitan menyatu hingga tubuhnya klojotan. Sangat tepat. Taehyung mengklaimnya di puncak kepuasan. Menandai Jungkook sebagai miliknya. _Matenya._

"Hng… Jungkook."

Geraman Taehyung tertahan di leher Jungkook. Kejantanannya diremas erat disertai kedutan kencang, dengan susah payah dia mundur hingga tersisa puncaknya saja, lalu menghujam keras. Melesakkan miliknya dalam. Jungkook menangis nikmat, merasakan Taehyung dalam dirinya―berdenyut dan agresif―menghujaninya dengan liquid hangat yang meleleh dari celah-celahnya.

Napas mereka masai, bersahut-sahutan meraup oksigen. Taehyung tetap bergerak. Konstan menumbuknya―hingga _sexual tension_ sedikit mereda. Melingkarkan lengannya sepanjang perut Jungkook masih menghentakan pinggul hingga memelan perlahan. Suara benturan panggul terdengar memalukan; licin dan basah. Jungkook masih sangat sensitif pasca puncak kepuasan yang intens. Dia terisak, merintih-rintih lirih diselingi erangan.

Jungkook hampir rubuh jika Taehyung tidak memeluknya erat. Taehyung tersenyum, sesekali berbisik lirih mengatakan cinta. Mencuri kecupan pada tanda gigitan. Keduanya telah _terikat_.

Hingga pautan keduanya terpisah, Jungkook bergidik saat merasa lubangnya terasa panas dan kosong.

Taehyung mengusak surai Jungkook, niatnya mengajak Jungkook berbaring sampai gelombang _heat_ selanjutnya. Tapi sepertinya Jungkook berpikir lain, matanya masih berkilat penuh gairah.

Taehyung terkejut saat Jungkook membalikkan posisi, duduk di atas perutnya sambil menggesek-gesekkan pantat penuh nafsu. Jungkook memasukkan jari ke dalam mulut, menjilati jari telunjuk dan tengah sensual. Taehyung mengerang memandang Jungkook―berantakan, terengah dan merona.

Sial, Jungkook sangat seksi dengan rambut acak-acakan dan pipi tersepuh rona.

Taehyung mengerang lagi saat Jungkook melarikan jarinya sepanjang badan, menyusuri dada dan perut berakhir di kejantanannya. Bermain-main di puncak kelaminnya, Jungkook mengerling.

"Ayo, _alpha._ Puaskan aku lagi."

Dan Taehyung tidak menolak saat Jungkook merangkak di atasnya, menaik turunkan tubuhnya repetitif.

Benar kata Wonwoo―kelinci benar-benar penuh nafsu.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **Celestaeal's note :**

HEYOOOO!

Apa sih ini. Aneh sekali. ; _;

Hm―sesuai judulnya yang Omega Series. Aku mau buat dua pair yang lain juga biar adil―eh, hoseok jomblo tolong jangan dihitung. Yay or nay? Dua pair lain dengan werepeople!AU mix ABO!AU. Tapi aku mau mencari hidayah dulu sebelum lanjut omega series yang lain. Jangan tanya kapan.

Ngomong-ngomong, random facts time from Celestaeal. Kelinci suka menggosokkan dagu loh, untuk menandai teritori dengan bau―INI AKU INGET TAEKOOK YANG SUKA NYOLEK DAGU. Terus―kelinci kadang suka main mulut WKWKWK masukin itunya ke mulut pasangannya. INI NGAKAK SIH PAS TAHU.

Yah―maaf kalau tidak penting, namanya juga random :

Karena aku sayang taekook, rasanya gak puas kalo digantungin. Mending kasih mereka manis-manis dulu― _aftercaresex misalnya_ ― Aku lemah sama taehyung yang manja-manjain Jungkook.

Ditunggu selalu tanggapannya!

* * *

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

Taehyung meletakkan mangkuk makanan terakhir di meja samping ranjang. Semburat sinar matahari pagi yang menelusup menyilaukan matanya. Taehyung meregangkan tubuh, pegal-pegal terutama rahangnya―jangan tanya, Jungkook habis _memakai_ mulutnya.

Dokter itu melirik ke samping, memandang Jungkook yang tergeletak lemah di atas ranjang, _omega_ nya tidur kelelahan setelah habis-habisan menghabiskan energinya untuk bercinta.

Kilau sinar matahari membuat kulit telanjang Jungkook berkilau keemasan, Taehyung tersenyum miring. Mendekati Jungkook yang sudah bersih dari bekas-bekas bercinta―Taehyung memandikannya bahkan mengganti sprei yang hancur. _Alpha_ itu nyengir saat mengendusi bau Jungkook, baunya sudah bercampur dengan miliknya. Sekarang, semua orang tahu bahwa Jungkook miliknya.

Jungkook menggeliat, mengerutkan kening dengan bibir mencebik. Taehyung tertawa, alis Jungkook menukik. Taehyung menyisiri rambut Jungkook dengan tangan, mengacak-acak rambutnya―Taehyung rasa Jungkook paling seksi dengan rambut berantakan, apalagi ditambah mendesah, eh.

Memperhatikan Jungkook tiap si _omega_ bangun tidur itu menggemaskan―sebelum Jungkook menengok tanpa sadar, membuka sebelah matanya masih separuh tertutup dan alis terangkat sebelah, bersuara dengan dengung serak.

"―Hyung?"

"Selamat pagi sayangku. Pagi. Pagi. Pagi." Taehyung memberikan kecupan setiap mengucapkan pagi.

Jungkook yang masih separuh sadar, mengangguk-angguk tak peduli dengan mata kembali terpejam dan bibir mencebik.

Taehyung menggigit pipi Jungkook. Lucu. Jungkook lucu.

"Ayo, pemalas. Bangun. Sarapan."

Taehyung merebahkan diri di sampingnya, membangunkan Jungkook tapi memberikan lengannya dengan senang hati sebagai tumpuan kepala Jungkook. Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak mau membangunkannya, tapi daritadi perut Jungkook terus bergemuruh karena kelapara meski empunya masih memejamkan mata.

Jungkook merengek kecil untuk kemudian kembali tidur. Taehyung gemas sekali. Kenapa sih Jungkook sangat lucu.

Sementara Jungkook kembali tidur, tangan jahil Taehyung naik. Mengusap-ngusap bahu dan turun ke dada. Taehyung beri satu rahasia, Jungkook akan gampang terbangun kalau diusap-usap dadanya. Aneh.

Jungkook menggeliat. Tak lama membuka mata memberi raut wajah tidak senang. Taehyun tertawa kecil, mengusap kening Jungkook perlahan membuat rileks alisnya yang berkerut.

"Ayo. Sarapannya keburu dingin loh?"

Tidak ada respon dari Jungkook. Taehyung diam, menunggu. Berpandangan dengan mata sayu Jungkook hingga dia bergeser, menopang keningnya di bahu Taehyung.

"Astaga. Bayi besar ini."

Taehyung menggerutu, dibalas dengungan tidak terima dari Jungkook. Meski jelas wajah Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan Jungkook yang kembali menutup mata tidak akan melihat cengiran lebar Kim Taehyung saat duduk bangun, mengangkat Jungkook dan mengalungkan tangan di leher―meletakkan di pangkuan.

"Bayi besar. Bayi besar."

Taehyung bersenandung, menepuk-nepuk pantat telanjang Jeon muda. Tangan Taehyung terjulur, meraih botol air mineral mengarahkan sedotan ke mulut Jungkook. Pemuda itu tertidur, tapi masih bisa menyedot minumnya hingga habis.

Taehyung mengulum senyum. Jungkook menggemaskan sekali. Betul-betul bayi besar. Taehyung jadi berpikir rasa-rasanya dia perlu terbiasa dengan Jungkook tiap _heat_ , penuh nafsu diawal kemudian menjadi bayi besar.

Taehyung merasa menjadi papa.

.

.

.

.

Feel free to chat me!

[Wattpad : celestaeall || Instagram : celestaeal]


End file.
